


Desire

by BardsAmbrosia



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Manhandling, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia
Summary: Sesshomaru's unreadable, cold eyes make you tense. What is it? And as you think this, he's taking steps towards you."I've sent them away, so that I could finally take care of you, once and for all."
Relationships: Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 212
Collections: Explicit Stories, You In The Story Bro





	1. Chapter 1

Sesshomaru gazed at you, pleased despite the emotionless look he had on his face. Finally, he had you to himself; Rin and Jaken sent away to find food. He knew such a task would take them at least a few hours. The young aristocrat walked slowly to towards you, you watching him with curiosity in your eyes.

  
"I've sent them away, so that I could finally take care of you, once and for all." The words monotone. He stops only an inch away from you, his hand takes your forearm rather gently.

"Your arousal has been reeking about for a week now, and almost every night you've been sneaking off. Do you take me for a fool?" Sesshomaru had pulled you closer, tilting your chin up to make you look up into his intimidating gaze. His other hand at your waist, his claws gently pressed into the thin haori you wore covering your sensitive skin.

You were speechless as the dog demon pressed his soft lips against your own, his hand soothing over and cupping your cheek. The fur at his side tickled your skin as it brushed against your exposed neck. You wasted no time kissing him back and wasted equal time grabbing the royal garb that covered his beautiful, lithe body.

Sesshomaru growled lowly, the sinful noise rumbling from deep in his chest as he licked at your mouth, his tongue completely dominating yours, his hand leaving your cheek to hold the back of your neck. You had been completely brought up against him now, his chest against your breasts. Despite his usually cold demeanor, his body was so warm.

Sesshomaru's tongue retreats only to swipe across your lip, the action is distracting and you expect him to catch the supple skin between his teeth. Your racing heart and shaky breath fan the flames of tension along with the gentle nip. Sesshomaru only sucks on it for a short second before hes kissing your mouth again, but this time without tongue. It doesn't make it any less wanting though and you don't realize when or how long you've been pressed up against one of the old trees littering the forest when he pulls back slightly.

Sesshomaru's eyes are abit softer as he looks over your face; flushed skin and dreamy, lidded eyes, mouth ajar to catch your breath. "L-lord Sesshomaru..."

His claws gently scrape against your tender scalp and you close your eyes, and lean into his touch. You'd almost start to literally purr for him at that point but he snaps you out of it when he starts to talk.

"You should have asked me." He says quietly, his brows furrow slightly. "You really are timid." And Sesshomaru loved it, he loved how submissive you were, and how meek you tended to be, especially around him. But at the same time it irked him that you hadn't even tried to ask him for relief.

"I didn't think you'd want to do that with me." You say simply. You weren't royalty, just a regular demoness that had been lucky enough to cross paths with the trio and luckily enough had been liked by Rin...who sort of literally forced you to join their mitch-matched group with that adorable face of hers. You couldn't say no to her. Sesshomaru didn't seem to openly care, mostly ignoring you. Unbeknownst to you, he'd been very pleased that you had joined them. If not, he wouldn't have allowed it _at all_. But no one knew.

"Hmph." He hums a sound of casual disinterest as he smoothly, slowly pulled your haori down your arms, exposing your bare chest. His eyes studying your body with calm interest before he meets your eyes again. His hands cupped your exposed breasts, warming them with his hands, taking your already erect nipples between his fingers. He gently squeezed your breasts, before clawed fingers teasingly pinched your sensitive buds, coaxing a pleased sigh from you. Your hands were on his wrists, you wanted him to keep touching you.

"I don't care about your caste." He says, simply. "But I do care about you attracting the unwanted attention of lower demons. It would be a nuisance for me." And with that he bows his head to pop a breast in his mouth, sucking, savoring the taste of your skin, laving his hot tongue across your nipple repeatedly. The action makes you softly moan, and lean your head back, all the while taking the chance of running your fingers and claws through his hair. 

Sesshomaru groans quietly against your skin as you tangled fingers in his silky tresses, pushing his face flush into your chest. His desire to fuck you growing quicker than before. The demon more than willing to take you and ravish you against the tree. He turns you around before you even realize it, face parallel to the wood. His hands pull down your pants, his claws gently running down your skin; they're sharp and dangerous as they glide down smooth skin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshomaru takes care you quickly before the others come back.

Sesshomaru fangs grazed the muscle between neck and shoulder, keeping you on edge on where he'd mark you first, how hard he'd bite you. His thin lips run feathery light on your burning skin as your claws dig into the tree bark. You _whine_ as you feel two of his fingers swipe your pussy from behind. His attention leaves your supple neck in turn for something more appetizing. A low groan rumbles up his throat as he collects it on his fingers. You pulse with absolute want as he does this, wanting him to atleast slip them in but they leave you, and you're left bucking back against air.

Sesshomaru inspects his fingers, watching the substance shine and stretch on his digits. " _You're so wet_." He brings his clawed fingers to his lips to taste your flavor. Hes not disappointed as his licks them feverishly, soon wanting more. You hadn't expected Lord Sesshomaru in any sense to kneel, even in a situation like this for anyone, but alas he did behind you, the flat of his long tongue running up open your lips and labia. You gasped as his tongue passed your perineum and he graced you with a flick of his tongue on your puckered hole. His name a shrill cry as on your lips as he again repeated the process.

You pushed back against his face and he seems fine with it as his big hands pull taut at the outside of your upper thighs, dragging his face up and down your heat, devouring you. Sesshomaru moans deeply behind you, the noise sounds appreciative as if he's pleased with the meal your body provides him. His tongue changes pace and he stuffs it into you, each inch pushing past tight muscle, massaged and squeezed by your silky walls. You whimper wantonly as he fucks you on his tongue, the dog demon's open mouth hitting you with warm breathes. You meet his tongue desperately, bucking back, and riding his face.

You reach down with a shaky hand to pay attention to your neglected clit, rubbing fast circles on the slippery hard nub until your eyes start to cross. Sesshomaru nails prick your skin eventually drawing tiny bits of blood and it only brings you closer to your release. The demon retracts his tongue leaving you to squeeze around nothing. He doesn't leave you hanging though, not one to tease atleast not now. Sesshomaru licks your hungry little hole, laving and sucking at it as you start to come. Sesshomaru's painfully hard cock pulses at your high pitched cry, your trembling orgasm making you shake almost violently as you started seeing white. 

Sesshomaru licks up every drip you produce, sucking on your nether lips, each suck abit noisy in the quiet forest, his fangs lightly graze the delicate skin as he cleans you up. He leaves you almost hugging the tree now and panting hazardously. You swallow thickly, your throat sore from your screams. You hope that Rin and Jaken hadn't heard you, but...the thought that Jaken probably did makes you wince with embarrassment. However, you seem to be alone with these concerns as you hear the sound of clothes being adjusted.

You still completely and feel something long and terribly hard rest between the crack of your damp ass. Sesshomaru's cock rubs slowly against your soft skin, before he drags lightly past your asshole and down between your legs. He grabs the nape of your neck, his dangerous fingers soon curling around your throat. He cups your delicate throat and forcefully coaxes you back against his chest. His grip is firm and absolute as he cards his cock through your pussy lips.

"I'm going to fuck you. Don't be loud." Its a command, not a request. And you know you better do what Lord Sesshomaru wants. He doesn't expect much though, but he wants to test you, he finds entertainment in seeing how much you'll be able to take.

He doesn't give you any warning as he gives you the pleasure of his cock. His prick carded back until he angled his hips to enter you smoothly, forcing each inch into you at his own desired pace, which was all at once. His cock pushed passed your tight walls and he buried himself until his plump balls rested smug against your lower lips, stretching you wonderfully. Sesshomaru showed you abit of mercy though and allowed you moment to get use to his size.

You breathed hard, ragged breathes that he felt underneath his hand as he held on to your throat. He leaned in next, a ghost of his lips on the shell of your ear. "Is this what you desire, little one? Is this what you needed?" He said lowly into your ear, his warm breath helping to warm your already burning skin. "I would have been more than happy to provide you this relief sooner had you asked." Sesshomaru says and you breathe out heavily, shutting your eyes, face contorting in pleasure as his big cock is pulled back, and dragging against your insides deliciously.

Sesshomaru deems you ready for the primal fucking that you need. The hand around your throat recedes and he holds on to your waist instead. His first thrust is hard and the next ones are a barge that leaves you moaning and whining. You have to hold on to his robes, your fingers easily slipping from them with each thrust as he fucks you roughly. Since you had just orgasmed it almost felt like too much, but you didn't want him to stop. He could slam you into the ground if he wanted. You'd take anything he'd give you at this point as long as it relieved the tension that would built up in your abdomen. 

Sesshomaru growls loudly behind you, a groan ripping past his throat as he grinds his hips into you, feeling you again spasm but this time clenching around his cock. You feel him burying himself into you, bumping and rubbing against your deepest parts and then an explosion. Warm spurts of warmth coat your convulsing walls; Sesshomaru filling you up with his royal seed. You gasp as he continues to rut into your sensitive, shaking body, milking himself of every last drop.

His bruising grip loosens and his hands travel up your sides to hold you so that you don't lose your footing and fall. He holds you against him and you can feel the steady rise of his chest faintly beneath his white robes, his fur tickling your exposed skin as he presses his lips against your neck.

"Are you alright now?" Comes his very calm and collected question. How could he be so not out of breath like you are?

"I-I'm fine...thank you." You whispered, throat hoarse. Your own hands rested on his as you waited to for him to release you. Before it got awkward, well more so for you, he did and his length slipped from you. It left you feeling somewhat uncomfortably empty. You missed the fullness it had given immediately. You heard the light ruffling of clothing and quickly fix your own despite needing a bath. You can't walk to the river naked or disheveled. What if the others catch you on the way back?

Sesshoumaru watches you passively and quiet as you seem to look anywhere but at him. And to your luck you can hear Rin and the little demon imp coming back. Rin's laughter and Jaken's annoyed shouts ringing in your ears.

The start of Sesshomaru's voice filters through and you look at him with wide eyes. "I'm available later if you are in need." He says giving you one last fleeting glance before he walks away to do whatever and leaves you to deal with Rin and Jaken as they bring back food.

You supposed you'd just have to bath later. You shifted abit uncomfortably as his cum ran down your leg, definitely staining the leg of your pants.


End file.
